


Catch Me When I Fall

by Brushwood_Dog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brushwood_Dog/pseuds/Brushwood_Dog
Summary: Castiel Novak has a nice boring life with his amazing boyfriend in a nice city with a nice job and nothing to worry about.. except for the occasional terror filled nightmare.  Until one day a man with his face and his cohort with a mullet tell him it's time for him to get off his ass and get back into the fight.More or less set as an alternative way Naomi handles her last meeting with Castiel with a more desperate plan to save Heaven.





	Catch Me When I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I've been out of fanfics for a long time, then I binge watched Supernatural on Netflix. Here's to hoping I didn't lose my touch.

“Don't argue or you'll be in the chair next.”

The voice hit him hard, like a cold slap from the dark and endless hall he was running through. His mind begging the fear to just stop pursuing him.

“-argue or you'll-

He could hear his heart beat in his ears and it felt alien and startling as he felt the floor start to slow him down. Like he was unable to lift his feet and the dangerous thing behind him was catching up.

“-in the chair next.”

The words echoed with a frightening quality around him and he finally hit the end of the hall. “No.. please.”

“Don't argue or you'll be in the chair next.”

The words crashed into him and the floor started to swallow him.

Castiel Novak shot up in bed, screaming something that should have been a 'No!' but it came out more of a primal cry of denial. Covered in sweat and panting in the dark he felt someone beside him move and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Cas?” Dean sat up beside him. “What's wrong?”

“I..” He felt the nightmare grow soft in his mind. He rubbed his face. “Nightmare.”

Dean sat up more and flipped on the lamp on his side of the bed. “Again?”

“I think so. Feels the same.” He felt terrified, hunted.

Dean pulled him down to the bed and held him to warm him back up. “It's okay, I'm right here.”

Castiel slowly relaxed in his lover's arms. Dean had been very supportive of his strange nightmares. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be sorry. You can't help it. Just relax..” His hands started to feel over Castiel's skin. “Let me distract you for a little while.”

“Dean.” His breath caught in his throat. “Oh god.” A hand stroked his cock to life.

“Come on, relax, I'm going to put you back to sleep the best way I know how.” Dean kissed his neck lovingly and then started to kiss his way down. “Come on baby, it's okay.”

Castiel moaned softly and felt the blankets pull away and a hot mouth trailed down over his chest in the dark. He threaded a hand in Dean's hair as his mouth reached his dick and swallowed it down.

“Ah.. fuck.” He moaned louder, his hips rising into familiar heat. Whatever nightmare had woken him was completely gone now as Dean slowly worshiped his cock. “Please.. Dean.” He sighed and whimpered in the comfort of their own bed.

“Dean, I'm so close.” Dean only responded with a low growl to push Castiel to take that dive over the edge. Castiel gasped and came down his throat with a cry of pleasure.

Left panting on the bed he relaxed back. “Okay.. so nightmares aren't so bad,” he said with amusement as Dean slid back up to kiss him, Castiel's own intimate flavor still on his lips.

“Good.” Dean rolled over to lay back down. “Now go back to sleep, you have work and I have a meeting way too fucking early in the morning.”

* * *

Castiel felt a lot better by morning but did feel kind of dragging by the time he arrived at work. He took the bus since his building was closer, Dean had the Impala since he had to go across town. He didn't mind, Dean was hot in that car and taking the bus gave him the opportunity to get some air.

In the office he got to his computer and collected his data sheets for the day. He often got lost in his work and toward lunch realized he hadn't looked away from his screen for most of the day. Any time he was away from Dean felt like filler time.

He often wondered if that was healthy or not. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't.

He got up and stretched, taking his lunch bag with him to go and sit in the park across from the building for lunch. He found his favorite bench and opened the bag to take out his sandwich and bag of chips. Something else fell out.

He picked up the note and smiled to himself.

'Have a good day' signed with a smiley face.

It was Dean's hand writing. He was so sweet when he wanted to be. The rest of the time he was sex on legs and it took his breath away. He sometimes wondered how such a talented man took an interest in him.

He put the note back in the bag and took a bite of his sandwich. He leaned back to take in the warm air and looked his left. He paused mid chew.

There was a man toward the fence of the park. He had a hoodie up, so it was hard to see his face, but he could practically feel his stare. He also looked a lot like his father. Who was dead.

He swallowed and stood up, putting his sandwich back in the lunch bag. He zipped it up and started towards the fence but.. he was gone.

Feeling exposed he looked around, his anxiety high. He hurried back across the street to the office where he immediately started to feel better surrounded by security.

He slowly walked to the elevator and hit the button to go up. Not many people were around, he took his lunch at an off time, late in the day, to avoid crowds. When the doors opened he nearly had a heart attack as.. it was empty.

He'd thought for a moment it wouldn't be.

So he got on and hit his floor number. On the way up the elevator paused and opened the doors and..

Castiel took a step back at the man who looked like his father stepped in, hood up over his head.

The man let the elevator door close behind him and the mechanism continued them up. Then he reached over and hit the emergency stop, jarring the elevator in place.

“What the hell are you-” The hood came down and he couldn't quite figure out what he was seeing.

“Castiel, I need you to listen to me.”

“Who, what..” Castiel looked at him and felt the back of the elevator space at his back.

“Cas. Calm down. It's me, Jimmy.” The man with Castiel's face sounded like him too. Just, not quite, it was his voice as if it were being used to imitate someone else.

“I don't know you.”

“I know, we're pretty sure Naomi did something. I'm here to help you, but we're going to have to be careful. I can't get caught, not here.” He opened the front zipper of his hoodie and took out a silver coin. “This is for you, it's from Dean.”

“Dean? Why would he-”

“Not that Dean, the real one.”

Castiel's brain felt like it was melting down. “What?”

“Cas, this isn't real. Naomi has a plan and it sounds like you refused her too many times. Look at me. I let you in once at the cost of my life to save my family, to save you, in a way. I can do it again.”

“Why do you look like me?”

Jimmy sort of smiled. “Cas.. actually, you look like me, remember?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” His brain felt like it was stalling, something about this felt like he should be doing something urgently, but couldn't remember what it was.

“It's fine, just take this.” He pressed the coin into his hand. “Don't let anyone see it. It's supposed to help us key you out of here without them being able to see it. The boys are almost ready.”

Castiel stared at it and then absently put it in his pocket, as if he wasn't entirely in control of the action.

Jimmy put his hood up. “I'm going to help save you Cas. I promise.” He turned to the elevator door and it suddenly slid apart, another figure was there to help pry it open to a forest on the other side?

The man had a mullet and winked at him before he pushed the door shut.

Castiel stood there a moment, gripping the strap of his lunch bag. Had that actually happened? Suddenly the emergency phone rang and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He opened the hatch and answered. “Hello?”

“This is security, are you okay?”

“Yes, I.. the elevator stopped.”

“We have a crew coming to get you out. Just stay calm. Is there anyone else in the elevator with you?”

“No.”

“Sit tight then, you'll be out in thirty minutes tops.”

* * *

Castiel turned the silver coin over in his fingers. It was old, and made of real silver with markings that looked ancient, but it was warm in his fingers. Even if he left it on the table it was always warmer than his skin when he picked it up. He considered showing it to Dean, but there was something about Jimmy. Something he distantly remembered trusting.

So he put it in his pocket and figured he'd think about it. Dean was already going to come home worried about him. No sense adding in what felt like a hallucination on top of that.

Then the front door opened hastily. “Cas!?” Dean, he sounded upset. Castiel could hear him dropping everything just inside the door.

“I'm in here.” He turned in his seat at the kitchen table as Dean came down the hall of their apartment.

“Baby, what the fuck, you got stuck in the elevator?”

Castiel nodded. “It's fine.. I'm fine. It was a mechanical error.” He stood up and embraced the slightly taller man. “It wasn't fun, but I'm okay.” God Dean smelled so good, and he had been scared. He just wanted the comfort of his lover, his beloved hunter.

It took Castiel a moment to realize that last part wasn't quite right and he tried to ignore the strange thought.

Dean leaned back to look him over. “That building is old, there's no reason it should have trapped you. Maybe you should-”

“I'm not going to look for a new job, it was hard enough to get this one when we moved here.” They had followed Deans job here, Dean made more money, it just made sense for Castiel to support his career. He was just a data entry monkey anyway, he could do that anywhere.

“If you say so.”

“I do, they're even shutting down that elevator shaft to do repairs, it's fine.” He patted Deans shoulder and went to the fridge to get them both a beer. “How was work?”

“Long, boring, I'm supposed to get a secretary in the morning.”

“Oh?”

“I specifically requested a woman, can't have you thinking I'm staying late for nookie with some cute fresh out of college boy,” Dean said opening his beer for a sip.

“Well, if you were, could I at least watch?”

Dean nearly spit out his drink. “Jesus, Cas..” He wiped at his shirt as Castiel laughed.

“You're the one who insists we watch porn together, not my fault you're into cuckolding.”

The other man's ears were scarlet. “That's not the point.”

Castiel sat back down. “No? Alright, I'll keep that in mind.” He went silent and stared out the window for a moment. “Hey Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean sat down in the other chair across from him.

Castiel got cold feet. “Nothing. I think I'm still just a bit shaken by the elevator thing.”

Dean's hand landed on his. “It's okay Baby, you're safe now. And that's what matters.”

Castiel smiled at him. “I know.” The coin practically burned in his pocket. “You're right.”


End file.
